1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid dispensing apparatus, and more particularly to a liquid dispensing apparatus which is adapted to dispense a desired amount of liquid therefrom to a vessel by means of a memory card recording the amount of liquid purchased and the like therein by magnetism or color and reload the card after the dispensing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a restaurant employs a so-called bottle keeping system that liquor such as whiskey or the like is sold to a customer in the unit of a bottle and when liquor is left in the bottle, the restaurant keeps it. However, the bottle keeping system cannot be applied to restaurants other than a restaurant which sold liquor to a customer. Also, a term for which a restaurant keeps a bottle is generally determined to be short. In addition, a restaurant is required to secure a space necessary to keep bottles therein. Further, the bottle keeping system has an additional disadvantage of causing the quality of liquor in a bottle kept to be deteriorated during its keeping.